


why not stay a while?

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anyway yeah, M/M, ah yes more convex fluff, also can you tell that i rlly like the whole ‘watching the sunset together’ trope, convex, i rlly wanted to write angst for them but i just cant bring myself to do it, so you got this instead, yknow im soft for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Scar and Cub watch the sunset together. That’s honestly about it but it’s sweet,
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/Cubfan135
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	why not stay a while?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you came here looking for cub, scar, and fluff, you’re in the right place my dude :)
> 
> as per always, don’t ship anything but the personas bc its weird and no-one likes it >.>

Scar sighed softly, finally sitting down. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d taken a break, just to relax and let his sore arms rest. The Big Dig was coming along nicely, but it was so tiring! He couldn’t count the number of times he’d fallen, elytra activating at the last possible second.

It was sunset, maybe even night. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue, twinkling stars contrasting nicely, dimly illuminating the world around him. He could see a few zombies wandering mindlessly near his little chest and bed setup, alongside...

Cub?

Someone— he was almost entirely sure it was Cub, based on what he could see —was placing... odd-looking swirly blocks around his bed. How many other people would be dressed as a pharaoh? It had to be him.

What was he doing here? Scar couldn’t see his face nor expression, he couldn’t tell if this was a prank or a gift from how far away he was, sitting on top of the support beam. It was at least two hundred blocks away— if not more.

Either way, the night was still young and he wasn’t exactly planning on sleeping just yet. He pulled his communicator from his pocket, keeping one eye on most-likely-Cub as he dodged an arrow, hiding behind a chest.

Goodtimewithscar: hey cubby is that you

Scar chuckled softly as he watched Cub read the message, then turn around wildly as he searched for him, narrowly avoiding yet another arrow from the offending skeleton.

“Up here!” Scar shouted. Cub finished off the skeleton and looked up. “Come join me,” He added at equal volume. He wasn’t entirely sure if Cub could understand him, or if his words were being lost to the wind, but nevertheless he had grabbed a rocket from his inventory and boosted himself into the sky.

Within a minute, Cub had flown up and landed beside him.

“Hey, Scar,” He smiled. “Just stopping by to leave some gifts.”

“Oh. Thank you,” Scar smiled. “...Why not stay a bit? I know your base isn’t nearby, and the view’s pretty nice from up here.” He shifted over slightly and pat the space beside him. “We don’t meet up all too often nowadays.”

If Cub had been planning on declining (which he most likely wasn’t), the look on his face at the last sentence seemed to change his mind. Was that guilt? That hadn’t been Scar’s intention.

“...Sure,” He sat down, careful not to slip. This didn’t seem very safe, so high up with no water to break their fall below them. Scar plopped back down beside him, a certain recklessness to his actions. Was he even being cautious?

Maybe if he just... made sure he didn’t fall. A little extra safety.

Scar blinked as he felt an arm wrap around him, pulling him a little closer. Not to say he minded— he didn’t mind at all.

“So-o, how’s life treating you?” Scar asked after a moment, relaxing against the shoulder that was now a lot closer than when they’d first sat down. “Your base looks”— He cut off with a yawn —“really good.”

“Not bad, not bad,” Cub replied, stifling a yawn himself. He hadn’t even felt tired until hearing Scar yawn, and now he could barely keep his eyes open. 

The weight on his shoulder wasn’t helping— if anything, it was making him more tired from having to keep them both sitting up.

He leaned back a little further on his elbows, then all the way down, allowing Scar to lay just beside him. Maybe a little closer. Its just to keep warm, he reminded himself. It’s cold at this altitude, and it wasn’t a particularly warm day to start with.

“...The sky’s pretty tonight,” Scar mumbled. He nodded quietly. It really was quite the sight, even if it was exactly the same as in the desert. He didn’t really know what made it so extraordinary right then, but it was definitely better than usual.

And again, he was reminded of how high up they were

He didn’t want Scar to fall, have to suffer a death— even if he’d be right back. He died too often, his respawn mechanisms didn’t even work properly anymore; his deaths started leaving scars.

Following his same logic as earlier, he tugged Scar a little closer. He didn’t move much in his sleep, and he recalled Scar mentioning how often he woke up on the floor from migrating unconsciously out of his bed.

“...This is nice,” Scar commented quietly, a hint of amusement to his voice. His breath ghosted Cub’s neck and he had to physically combat a shiver.

“Y-Yeah, it is,” he stammered back. His brain was only now was registering how close they were, how intimate this was (but it wasn’t, he repeated, the entire situation was just to make sure they both stayed safe), how he could feel Scar’s heartbeat against his chest.

...How he found himself content just to lay like that.

“Night, Cubby,” Scar murmured, voice already thick with exhaustion. He snuggled a little closer, burying his face into the soft material of Cub’s outfit, one arm untucking itself from under him to loosely drape over his side.

“Goodnight,” He replied, a little breathless (at best.)

He was dimly aware of the fact that, if he were to fall asleep, they’d be waking up in mere seconds. A louder, more controlling, majority of his brain didn’t want that.

He just wanted to be here, in this moment, for as long as he could draw it out. The slowly shrinking, overly practical part of his brain that had been in command for most of the night disappeared almost completely as he thought in silence

All Cub wanted to focus on was the comfortable warmth against him, the gentle, almost imperceptible, rise and fall of Scar’s chest, the scars that littered his face and arms, how they only made him all the more beautiful in the moonlight (a realization he wasn’t entirely sure when he’d first come to.)

He was also relatively sure Scar was already asleep, based on breathing pattern.

So he figured it wouldn’t hurt if he just... placed a kiss on his temple. Scar surely wouldn’t mind, so Cub did exactly that.

But to his surprise, he heard (or, rather, felt) a gentle rumbling in Scar’s chest, then Scar wearily looked up with a little smile to replace his usual mischievous smirk.

“If it’s a kiss you’d like, Cub, you can settle for more than just that,” He offered, smiling benignly. His first reaction was to begin apologizing, urged on by the embarrassment of being caught, but he was quickly stopped by the realization of what Scar had said.

“I...” He hesitated. He didn’t want to accidentally make Scar feel like he had to do anything whatsoever, but again with that expression. He never showed exactly how he felt, his face wasn’t easy to read, and his voice was no different.

“You don’t have to,” Scar said, ending the quiet that had overtaken them.

“...I would like to, though. If it’s okay with you.”

Scar didn’t need any further instruction, leaning in to eliminate the distance. He kept it short and sweet, hand moving up to cup his cheek in the process. Cub let his eyes slip close.

Then, Scar pulled away.

“There. Was that nice?” He asked softly, expression genuine. His hand moved away from his cheek to locate his hand, intertwining their fingers. If Cub had been cold earlier, that certainly wasn’t the case anymore.

“...Yeah,” Cub replied with a small smile. Scar chuckled softly, and he went back to his previous position with his head tucked into his chest. His hair was soft, Cub noted.

“I’m glad.” Scar mumbled.

Cub didn’t bother fighting against the tug of sleep this time around, because something told him that neither he nor Scar wouldn’t be in any rush to leave the following morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Have a fan-freaking-tastic morning/evening/night :)


End file.
